Who Wants to Win a Date with Alice
FG10: Welcome to another who wants to win a date!!!!! Congrats to TD's character Alice who won the Who Wants to Win Another Date Contest Cheer: YAY Baljeet: How many of these are you doing? FG10: As many as I can do! Alice: So who might win a date with me? Cheer: I don't know Fg10: TD should be here soon with the guys. *TD comes in* Team Doof: Okay I have some guys! Omar Nevis, Chad Smith, and Alfred Tifoz! Alice: Hi everyone! Chad: *grumbles* Alice: Umm... Team Doof: So what first? Chad: You ask me an easy question, I get it right. Then you ask the others really hard questions, they lose, and I WIN AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! Wait, did I actually just say all of that out loud? Alfred : Yes. Yes you did Peter: *calms Chad down, then leaves* Alice: (mouths "Please help me" to TD) FG10: When did Alice first come to Danville? Chad: The story "It Came From Beyond The Tri State Area." FG10: Good answer! Now we wait for Omar, Alfred, and Carl Alfred: The story Alice in Danville (part one) I think Cheer: We just need Omar's answer and Carls Carl: Umm. I want to say it was sometime in July... Omar: Does it matter? It's obviously Alice in Danville...nice allusion in the title. Meh. *leans back in seat and puts on sunglasses* FG10: One point for Alfred and Omar. Next question: How many place has Alice been in (well stories per say, this one counts....and community pages) Alfred: I don't know uh...4? Chad: your face. Actually I think it's 76. Omar: A lot. Plus, if you've been counting *looks over sunglasses at Chad*, you're probably one weird stalker dude. (Chad facepalms) Chad: 76 is my football jersey number, duh (Peter reappears and waits to the side in case Chad starts a fight) (Chad attempts to punch Omar) (Peter runs to stop it and gets hit in the side of the face, becoming unconscious) Team Doof: Thats nice Alice: Okay I have to say these are weird questions! I hate when we break the fourth wall it makes me seem so un-real! TD, I am going to write down some questions and I want you to ask. If it's alright with FSG here Team Doof: Well... That would liven things up! Omar: What the heck?... Alice: Your face. I'm taking over this operation! Alfred: Alright, now this is getting interesting! Omar: Did a girl just tell me my face...wow. Alice: Yep I did. So now lets get started Team Doof: What is your ideal first date with Alice? Alfred: That's a tough one. I guess something simple, like a movie, or something random like...ice cream on the face of mars. Omar: I don't know. Movies? Go watch some kiddie cartoon for the fun of it? Fg10: Wow...lots happens when I'm out of the room...good question though Chad: I'd take her to Iowa State and demand they admitted her to a secret spy program...or something. (Peter stays unconscious and lays on the floor) Chad: Is anyone going to do something about...um...this? Alice: Nope, he still has a pulse and from the placement of his body and by the look of his head I would say he has a minor concusion. Nothing to worry about! He will live. Anyway TD? Team Doof: If you gave Alice a present on said date what do you think she would like the most? Alfred: Some kind of weapon. Chad: An autographed Iowa State jersey from Seneca Wallace? (Peter passes out and stops breathing) Team Doof: Can we get a medic? (Medics come and take Peter away) Fg10: How many points do each person have TD? And lowa?? Chad: *ahem* It is Iowa State, the college that I attend. FG10: Lowa what is it...I'm clueless. Team Doof: Alfred and Omar are both tied at 4 points each. Chad is behind with negitive 2. Fg10: I can see why...talking about Lowa!!! Wait...what about Carl....does he have a last name??? Tpffan: Carl does, but he won't reveal it. Also, can I add someone to win a date with Alice? Alice: Sure! I need more people in here Team Doof: And Carl probably wont be in here. It seems unfair if I give him all the answers Alice: I could see how that would be precived as "unfair" Fg10: We have 6 editors now...can someone put up the template thingy Category:Fanon Works Category:Who Wants to win a Date